Pixie in Training Version 2
by xAceOfHarts
Summary: Edward left Bella, Bella loves Alice, and Alice loves her back. Add in a child and lets see what happens. Made with kolchaksghost permission. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-**** I don't own Twilight SM does. And I don't own the original story line for this story. Kolchaksghost does. You guys should go read his stories they are pretty amazing. :) But anyways, when I read his story I loved it but I thought of a different way this could go. So I asked his permission, got it, and started writing. So here it is. :) Alright enough of this. Enjoy the story! **

Chapter 1- EsmePOV

Four years have past since my son Edward made us leave Bella, we were never the same after, but today is different. I have finally got Alice to come out of the house and come shopping. Before she would shop online for everything, not wanting to face the world after what we did. But today, she came out. And I can't be more thrilled.

We were in a mall in Anchorage that sold high-end dresses, it had always been one of Alice's favorite places to shop at. I was currently looking at dresses and was going to ask for Alice's opinion if I should get it but when I turned around there was this adorable little girl, about 4 years old with skin a little darker then mine, beautiful black curls hanging just past her shoulders she was wearing a fitted red dress with _Pixie in Training_ in sparkly letters, black leggings and red and black designer converse high sneakers.

I smiled down and her and she gave me a sad smile back. I was shocked to see such a small child looking so sad. But before I could ask her what's wrong she look at the dress and tilted her head to the left.

"That dress would be pretty on you." her voice was a cute soprano one that made me smile even more. I saw Alice look at the both of us and came over.

"I agree with her mom, it would be pretty on you." she also tilted her head to the left. I wanted to laugh at the two, they looked a lot alike. I turned to the little girl and she got suddenly nervous. Then I thought popped into my mind.

"Sweetheart, where is your mommy?" _A little girl like her shouldn't be on her own at a mall._ She hesitated a little before answering.

"New Hamster or Fremont, I forget. She needed to fix somebody's head." She looked at Alice before looking down at her feet.

"Who are you here with then Sweetheart?" _surely the mother of this child wouldn't want her to go off on her own like this right? _She hesitated a bit more this time. "It's ok sweetheart your not in trouble." I keeled to look at her better.

"My aunt and uncle said they were getting me cookies and told me to wait here for them so I could shop.." She spoke softly to us. I looked at Alice and she seemed frustrated.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to talk to strangers Little One?" Asked Alice, talking for the first time.

The little girl blushed a little, shifted her feet, and glanced at Alice, like she was thinking of what to say. She finally seemed to settle. "Yes.." We looked at her confused. If she was told not to, why is she still doing it?

"What's your name Little One?" Alice asked in a soft gentle tone and keeled to the girl also.

She replied even softer then Alice, "Carmen Alisme Rosalie.." she gulped and even softer, like she knew we could hear her, she finished with.. "Cullen..But people call me Ali-Rose or Sprite.." She looked like she wanted to cry, but held it in.

To say Alice and I were shocked would be an understatement, I couldn't even think of a word that would describe what we were feeling, but once again before I could say anything the girl ran away. We needed to find out more information on this child so we went to the saleswoman behind the counter and asked, "Who was that child?"

The clerk looked at me and assumed that she was about to hear a tirade about parental neglect. "That was Dr. Denali's daughter, Ali-Rose. She loves to shop and get things for her mother. None of her family members are ever far from her. Mostly they sit outside and wait until she's finished," the woman said defensively.

"Dr. Denali," I queried as if trying to place the name.

"Yes, Dr. Isabella Denali. She is a psychiatrist in Vancouver but has family here. They visit often. Both of them are valued customers," she replied.

Then, almost to herself she continued, "I wonder if the Doctor knows about that credit card. She took the last one after Ali-Rose ordered a canary yellow Porsche, online."

We walked and forgetting about anything we wanted to buy and went to find a quiet spot to think about today's recent events.

AlicePOV:

We were sitting by a tree thinking of the events leading up to today. Four years have past since Bella's horrible birthday incident. Edward being the stupid brother he is convinced us to move away. I knew it was a mistake, I watched her slowly die, she was there but her mind, her soul, was somewhere else, wanting to come back. But without the means-the reason- to it wouldn't come back. But then all of a sudden I was nothing, pitch black. And I knew she was dead. I tried to rush back to her, but Edward said we had to stay away, how would we explain why we came back right after she died?

Two months later though, he leaves, saying he couldn't bear with what happened with Bella, he left us, but then like the rat he is, he came back two months later, with another human girl, Angela Weber, and said that the family should be happy since he has found his one true mate. Jasper was so disgusted with him that he left us too. The whole family was being torn apart by him.

I was so disgusted with him, the one I called my brother just moved on, while she was dead. I felt it the most, I felt it more then anyone. The hurt, the pain, everything. Because I had a secret. One that no one knows, that no one even guessed. They all thought it was because we were 'sisters' but no, that' a lie. The truth was that I was in love with her.

And she returned my feelings.

**Well! That was longer then I thought. But what did you guys think? This is the first story I have written, even though I am always thinking of different ones. This one just stuck with me you know? Well, tell me what you think please I wanna do my best and get better at this. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Don't own anything..**

**Oh gee..I'm so excited right now this might just end up being a ramble. But I thought I would just get one review from kolchaksghost but noo I got three! Alright since these are my first few imma address them.. xD**

**shaz89- I wonder that too haha but I'm just pretending that since Alice was a vampire her genes made it happen, or maybe Bella's just an extra special human. Who knows, but let's just pretend that it's possible. :)**

**Kyaaah1992-Well, I don't want to say how im doing it differently yet but i'll just say that Bella's reaction to them coming back will be different but probably I have to stick with this story longer since I have to smooth things out. I think I gave it away but it's ok. **

**Kolchaksghost-Im so glad you were able to read this so fast! Im glad I hooked you i'll keep up with the chapters as much as I can and it's a good timing since school is about to be over huh? I hope I could keep you hooked. :)**

Chapter 2- Ali-RosePOW

I sat on a log in the middle of the forest while the rain masked my tears, I didn't want to cry. Why should I cry? Im a big girl! Not. A. Baby! But im crying. I didn't think I would see them here. Why them? Why not some mean vampires? Why did I talk to them? I don't want to think anymore.

I wanna get a snack. I looked around and pick the direction of where I smell animals and go that way, taking my favorite bear with me, my Emmie bear. He'll protect me no matter what.

I walk and walk cause I don't want to slip but then I hear something, and smell a smell along with it. I looked and saw a moose, I set Emmie down on a rock where he wouldn't slip and fall in the mud and went to stalk my snack. I jumped in the air and right when I was going to get it I got knocked away and hit a tree. I ran back to see what hurt me and all I saw was a tall big ugly moose. Well, not really a moose but he stole my moose! He's going to be my moose snack now! I jumped on my new snack and hit it's head over and over again until he fell on the ground. I growled at my new moose and went for the blood.

RosePOW:

**(I don't want to type this part out, so...im just going to copy and paste a bit...)**

Emmett and I had enjoyed some much needed quality time and had decided to hunt. He had wanted to go after some bears, but I told him we needed to stay close to home just in case the hospital called me in. Although he whined about it, he agreed.

In the past four years I'd gone back to medical school and was now a Doctor of Pediatric Medicine. When Carlisle agreed to come out here to do a former patient's surgery, I asked to fill in at the Pediatrics Ward. For the past few weeks, I've filled in whenever needed.

The two of us had caught the scent of a small moose herd and my monkey-man shot off without a second thought. I heard him crash into something that was thrown back into the trees. Then there was a growl and Emmett cried out in pain. That was all that needed to be heard, I flashed in the direction he had gone and stopped short at the funniest sight I'd ever seen.

A tiny, darked haired girl that was soaked in rain was trying to bite my husband and couldn't. She was just so adorable! She sat in the rain holding my husbands arm in hers clawing and biting at it but couldn't make a mark besides turning his skin red. I stepped forward to stop this but stepped on a twig and she heard me and started growling this precious sound and just glared at me while still trying to eat Emmett. My husband looked at me sheepishly and used his other arm to put to his lips in the motion of 'shhh'ing me.

"She starts to hit if I try to get away or talk much" he whispered. Princess-her new name- growled at him and hit his head like I do and started trying to chew again. I giggled and she glared at me again. I walked to her and keeled slowly to her so I wouldn't startle her.

"Princess why are you chewing on him?" I couldn't be my usally bitchy self with an adorable child like this, my parental side wouldn't let me.

She stopped chewing but held on to him and looked at me like she was about to cry. "Moose man stole my moose! And threw me at a tree! I'm hungry so he's my moose! But I can't open him!" She held out Emmett's arm to me. "Can you do it?" She pleaded to me and did this adorable puppy pout that reminded me of Alice.

"I'm sorry princess but I can't." I turned to Emmett and glared at him. "What were you thinking knocking this child to a tree?And then you go and take her moose!" I looked at Princess again and smiled at her. But before I could saw anything she dropped his arm and pointed at me.

"Your a Elf!" she looked amazed and so very happy compared to how she was a little while ago.

I laughed at this, I was called many things in my lifetime but never an Elf. "Princess, why don't we get you out of the rain?"

"I can't."

"Why not?" Now im curious. Why can't she?

"I left Emmie on a rock." Now not only confused I was shocked. How could she left Emmett on a rock when he was right here with us?

"Princess, who's Emmie?"

"My bear! I left him on a rock so I could get my snack." She said proudly.

I laughed, so that's what she meant. "Why don't we get Emmie then?" She looked happy again.

"Ok!" And she went to get Emmie while we followed. Emmett made the wise choice of just following and not saying anything. When we caught up to her she held this adorable little bear up and was hugging him. "Ok! We could go home now!" I went up to her and held out my hands silently asking if I could carry her. She lifted her arms saying that I could. While carrying her I realized I had no clue where I was going and looked around for any signs of a house. Princess noticed and pointed in a direction and smiled. I smiled back and walked in that direction not wanting to run and maybe get her sick.

A few minutes after walked Princess had her head on my shoulder and was petting my hair. Then I heard the sounds of vampires runnign through the forest and I stopped where I was. I saw it was Tanya, Carmen, and Eleazar Denali coming to us. Princess looked up and started to signal that she wanted to go down. I set her down and she ran to them while holding my hand.

"Nana, PawPaw, Auntie Tanya! I found a Elf!"

The three laughed. They asked her where she has been and when they heard they glared at Emmett and he looked terrified. But before I could laugh Carmen suggested we go back to their house to dry her off. The six of us went to their house while the Princess wanted to be held by Carmen she wanted to hold my hand, so Carmen and I ran side by side to their house.

Boy did Carlisle, Esme and Alice need to hear about this. 

**Ok, so just to say the Denali's call her Sprite if not Ali-Rose, but each of the Cullens have a different nickname for her. **

**So far- Rose-Princess. Alice-Little One. Esme-Sweetheart. **

**Then Ali-Rose will also have nicknames for most of them. Lol so far. Rose-Elf lady. Emmett-Moose Man. **

**Ok. Hope you guys liked it. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**I'm thinking about looking for a beta, what do you guys think? Do I need one or just keep doing what im doing?**

RosePOW:

When we got there I called Esme, Alice, and Carlisle to come to the Denali's. Carmen had taken Princess to take a shower and in some dry clothes. Her teddy bear, Emmie, was still soaked from the rain I asked permission from Tanya, their leader if I may wash it. With her permission I am now in their basement with Emmie.

I was surprised to find that the bear was also a backpack, I opened it to make sure that nothing would be in there while I washed it. But inside there was a waterproof pouch and inside that pouch had pictures.

I was even more surprised when I found out that there was a picture of each of us. Everyone one of us. Esme looking over a magazine for interior designing. Carlisle looking over his desk at the hospital where he transferred. Emmett playing a game on the x-box. Edward sitting by a tree, and by the seems of it looking right at the camera. Jasper looking at a lake in a forest, once again looking at the camera. But the next two were different, I think this one was of me since the picture had long blonde hair I couldn't tell what I was doing but I was..looking out of the window. Another picture was of Alice. She looked like she was having a vision, but a sad one. She looked as if she could cry from whatever she was seeing. There was one last picture. Another one of Alice. But this one was different. She was laughing, dancing almost. I knew this one was at least four years old, Alice hasn't acted like this for a long time and also the picture itself, it was worn out, wrinkled, it looked like water spilled on it, some of the spots blurred together like rain droplets.

There was a common difference in all but the last three, they were all looking at something, and even weirder, Jasper and Edward seemed like they were looking right at the camera, but at the same time they weren't.

I heard footsteps and quickly put the pictures back where they were and started to wash the bear. I turned to see Carmen behind me smiling. I nodded in greeting. "Sprites done with her shower, why not leave that there and come upstairs?" without waiting for an answer she went back upstairs.

I put Emmie down and dried my hands and followed Carmen. Just as I went upstairs Someone knocked on the door, Kate got up and answered it only to find the rest of my family there. I looked around and saw Emmett talking with our, wait, Jasper? When did he get here? I knew he left four years ago but I didn't think he was here. Everyone else followed my glance and when Esme saw who I was looking at she ran to him and hugged him tightly. Alice followed soon after her and Carlisle walked up to him and shook his hand and gave him a 'man hug'.

Right as I was about to go greet my brother I felt a tug at my hand. I looked down and saw Princess. I bent down and smiled at her. "Hello Princess how was your shower?"

"Good! I had bubbles, so it wasn't a shower but a bath." She wore a huge smile like she was proud to correct me. I gave a short laugh and was about to reply when suddenly she ran into my arms and hid her face into my hair. Confused I looked around and saw that Esme, Alice, and Carlisle was looking at Princess. Alice and Esme looked shocked and poor Carlisle looked plain lost. I stood up, still holding Princess and walked over to Emmett.

"What's going on? Is there something wrong Tanya?" my father asked.

"No no my friend there isn't. Just that I thought you would want to meet Sprite over there, with" She gave a half smile "Elf Lady there." They all turned to me.

"What? I can't be an Elf?"

"Rosalie? How do you know this child?"

"Emmett and I was hunting and we went our own ways, I went looking for him a while later and found Princess trying to, well eat him." Princess pouted.

"He threw me at a tree and ate my Moose Elf Lady! I'm still hungry.." Kate appeared next to me and handed Princess a banana to eat. She took it and started eating it happily.

"Tanya, who's child is she?" My father asked

"My sisters" was her reply. She didn't seem to want to say anything more. Before Anyone else could talk we heard a car coming. "And she looks to be here now." Princess started to wiggle again, so I set her down and she ran to the door. "Sprite let her in first before you jump at her through the wall." Tanya said with a smile. Kate, Carmen, and Leah just giggled as Princess stuck her tongue out at her.

We heard footsteps coming and the door started to open. "Momma!" She ran behind the door and by what I could see, got picked up.

"Hello Kitten missed me?" Said a beautiful voice, but familiar voice.

"Yes momma!" She laughed and walked inside and shut the door. What we saw shocked us all. In front of us was...

"Bella.." Alice whispered.

**Ok..Well..there's my attempt at a cliffhanger. Sooo sorry if it was short though but I hoped you all liked it. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

BellaPOW:

I came home hoping to just take my daughter in my arms and put her to bed, then catch up with my family but I haven't seen in a week. But no, fate had a different night planned for me because I have my daughter in my arms, family around me but in the corner of the room there was my so called 'family'. The family that left me, let me get hurt, left me when Victoria and her companion Laurent was still there, then left me as a human, defenseless, soft, easy to kill. For now though, I'll be civil, it's not the time to be upset. I won't let my child see a scene of an angry vampire, I won't scare her like that. She didn't do anything wrong to see that.

I walked to my closest sister, Kate to greet her. "Hello Kate, how has my Kitten been this week?" I saw at the side of my vision Tanya smirking, probably due to the face that I haven't said anything or acknowledged the Cullen's here.

"She's been a brat as always when your gone. But we managed to calm her long enough to keep the time going." Kate replied.

"You mean shopping don't you?" I rolled my eyes. Kitten has always loved to shop, always buying things for the members of this family, but never herself. She made us do it.

"Of course, it's not like she'll run away with a pack of mutts."

"Hey!" Just because I'm here with you and not with my own kind doesn't mean that I'm not offended!" Leah said from the corner of the room. Kitten wiggled, and I put her down, without looking at the Cullen's, I watched her run over to Leah. "I love you Auntie" she said and kissed her cheek then ran back to me. I picker her up again. "Love you too Sprite." was her only reply. Kitten smiled to her and turned back to me.

"Momma! I met an Elf!" she squealed. I had a feeling who she was talking about but didn't say anything to let her know.

"An Elf? How did you meet this Elf Kitten?" Then she told me about her encounter with Rosalie and Emmett. I now had something else to say to that man when or even if I ever talked to them. Kitten started reaching for Rose and sighing I walked to her. I smirked at their still shocked faces but stopped close enough so that Kitten could reach for Rosalie's hand.

"Elf Lady, this is my Momma! Isn't she pretty?" She seemed so excited, I knew this game of hers, she knows of my past with them and know I wouldn't say anything until she is off to bed, but the Cullen's had no clue that she knew that all. Rosalie get her head out of her ass long enough to talk with my daughter.

"Yes she is Princess." She couldn't look at me, none of them could they were still in shocked about what was happening around them, Me, with a child and me being a vampire, still alive. Kitten smiled and turned to me.

"Momma, you didn't greet everyone yet. Your not being a good host lady Momma." I laughed at what she was trying to do and by the fact that she was scolding me on manners I taught her. I turned to Rose, playing the game my daughter seemed to want me to play.

"Forgive me, Kitten is right I haven't greeted you. Thank you..Elf Lady for helping take care of my daughter." I nodded my head as a thanks but I guess my daughter, once again, had different plans.

"Hug her Momma!" she jumped down from my arms and started to push my legs to her, but not moving me at all. Sighing I decided just to do what my daughter asked of me. Taking a step forward and silently laughing at Rose. I placed an arm around her shoulders and patted back half assed. Looking at my daughter I saw her jumping up and down happily. "Now may I put you to bed?"

"Momma! You haven't greeted everyone else." she stopped jumping and glared at me, I glared back before sighing and turning back. "Forgive me again," I said through my teeth. "Call me Isabella. Please make yourself at home."

"Bella-" Carlisle started.

"Isabella. Bella is for my family and close friends." Alice flinched. I looked over to her and then back to Carlisle.

"Forgive me Isabella, I'm pleased to see you again-" I turned to my daughter before he could continue.

"Let's put you to bed,it's beginning to get late." Kitten didn't say anything this time and let me take her upstairs for bed. I gave her a bath, taking my time knowing they are waiting and listening to us. I changed her to her pajamas to her dismay, knowing that she thinks of herself as a 'big girl'.

"Kitten, let me please? I haven't seen you in a week so I haven't put you to bed in a week, you know this is one of my favorite part of the day."

She stopped fussing after that allowing me to be a mom to her. I kissed her forehead and picked her up to take her into her bed. Setting her down I ran my hand through her hair and tucked in the blankets around her, putting it 'tight' around her.

"Mooommmmmaaaaa" she whinned. I laughed and loosened it up. We smiled to each other.

"Do you need anything Kitten?"

"Um..Hmm..."She smiled stalling before I left. "Glass of water and Emmie?"

"Sure Kitten, i'll be right back." I went downstairs and looked at my family. "Where's Emmie?"

thinking Tanya would answer I didn't expect the one person who answered to answer me.

"In the basement. I was washing it but princess called me to go to her." Rosalie said. I raised my eyebrow at the second use of a nickname for my daughter. I didn't say thanks but walked to get Emmie. He was already dried when I got there and was about to go to Kitten when Alice said something.

"You forgot water.." She whispered knowing I could hear her. In her hands was a glass of water. She walked over, not looking over at me and handed me the glass. I took the glass but also grabbed her arm.

"You haven't looked at me at all Alice. Feeling bad for practically spitting on a pitiful human?" Her head shot up to me but before she could say anything I dropped her arm. "Kitten is waiting." and dashed to my daughter. "Hey you." I smiled, she always cheers me up no matter how I'm feeling.

"Momma? Are you going to be nice?" She asked m while I tucked in Emmie.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want you fighting or yelling Momma." I heard my sisters laugh.

" Getting taught by your daughter Bella?" Tanya asked. I chose to ignore her.

"I won't fight Kitten." I promised her.

"Or yell." she urged. I sighed it didn't seem like I would win this one.

"I promise to try." she smiled. At least I got that much.

"Ok Momma." her smile disappeared. She got her pencil and paper and I waited for her to write.

'I want to get to know her Momma. I want to know my mommy." she wrote. I started to write myself.

'I know and I won't stop you, but all I ask is that you stay near me. I want to watch over you.' she thought about this.

'For a while. But I want to know her myself.' I smiled. She seemed to be getting older as the days goes by. I didn't bother to write.

"Alright Kitten, that's fair enough." She smiled. "That's enough of this, go to bed." She pouted but nodded. She made a face saying she wanted another kiss **(you know, the one when little kids puts their lips together? I don't know what's that called..) **smiling I kissed her.

"Night Momma." She closed her eyes but opened them again. "Night Elf Lady." she called to Rosalie. I guess she has gotten closer to her, more then I thought at least. I never thought that would happen but I guess I was wrong. Next thing I knew there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Ali-Rose said. Rosalie popped in and smiled.

"Good night Princess." They smiled to each other. Very close instead.

"Alright that's enough go to bed." she giggled but closed her eyes and went to bed. I nudged Rose our. I guess I can't be harsh on her when it comes to my daughter, she actually seems to care for her. But on my past she has a bit more to deal with, they all do.

We walked downstairs to see no one has moved but Alice, who was holding Esme. I guess I hurt her from what I said but she should be hurt, that's not even half of what I went through. I looked at my family and was that they all moved together including Jasper and Leah. I smiled at them, they made a really good couple and I'm glad they were brought together. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle move to me.

"Bella-" I glared. "Forgive me, Isabella, but would you please explain how your Alice?" I just raised my eye brows at him. He seems completely lost about what happened. I looked at my family, and they shrugged not caring if I told or not. I looked over to Jasper, silently asking to help me keep my promise he nodded and I relaxed a bit, knowing once again that he would take care of me. I turned to Carlisle.

"I don't believe that I owe you anything since you didn't seem to care about what happened with me while I was human." Esme gasped.

"Isabella Please don't believe that! We thought we were doing the right thing by giving you a human life!" Oh how she was wrong. They thought they were protecting me? I felt a calming wave from Jasper and smiled at him.

This time Rosalie spoke to me. "Isabella, who's the father of Ali-Rose?"

"Not father, she doesn't have one." as cryptic as I would say.

"Is it Edwards?" Carlisle asked. That did it.

"She is not an it! You want to come here fine, but you will not disrespect my family!" I yelled not being able to control myself. I made them all cringe. Then I heard a whimper from upstairs. I sighed for what seemed like a 100 times today and looked over to my family. Tanya nodded and dashed to my daughter while Carmen went and got her more water and Leah waiting for her at the bottom of their stairs. They both went up together. Kate, being protective of her family sat on the couch and read a book until she is needed. I smiled at her, she never intervened unless it's really needed. I turned back to Carlisle who seemed shocked at my temper. "Surprised I could stand up for what is needed?"

"No, I always knew you could stand up for what you needed to." she gave a ghost of a smile but caused me to frown.

"Of course, because you know everything right?"

"I never said that-"

"You don't need to, it's in your body language. Your standing straight up head held high like your superior to us all, hands behind your back." Esme looked between us and went in front of him.

"Isabella please, who's child is Ali-Rose?"

"Mine." I growled and felt another calming wave hit me.

"Bella, sis, you need to tell them. They need to know." Jasper looked at me.

"After what they did to me, they still need to?" I knew I wasn't going to win this but I just didn't want to tell them at all, I was just delaying what I didn't want to say and Jasper and Kate both knew it.

"Bella, she wants to meet them." She being Ali-Rose.

"I know.."I groaned then sighed. Again. But before I could say anything. Kate talked.

"You don't need to hunt sweetie." She smirked. "Don't think you could go away from this one."

"Stop that Kate."

"What? It's not my fault I could read you like a book."

"Girl.." Jasper intervened. I glared. Both of them smirked.

"Fine, but i'm not going to soften in up." I turned back to the Cullen's. "No she's not that piece of shits Daughter, she doesn't have a father, Just Mothers. Me and Alice." I said off handed like it didn't mean anything. They all looked around shocked then back at Alice. Her face though was classic. Wide eyed, mouth opened, frozen. I could have laughed but not wasn't the time.

"Alice? Is she your child?" Carlisle asked, well demanded.

"There you go again Carlisle. Being superior." He turned to me and I raised an eyebrow. Esme went to Alice, who was still being classic.

"Sweetie, Is she yours?" Esme asked softly.

"I-I don't know. V-vampires can't have children right? How c-could I have a d-d-"

"Daughter, it's not that hard to say." I rolled my eyes. Rosalie glared at me, silently protecting her family.

"How though? Were both girls, and im a vampire, I can't have a daughter!" By now she is standing up and stepping to me.

"Aw come on Alice, you don't remember that night?" I smirked. Her eyes went wide. "Guess you didn't tell them huh? Another way you killed me, pretending to love me but really you just wanted to crush me."

"That's not true! I do love you!"

"Love? How could you love me? You left me! Left me to die! Do you even know what happened when you left? Do you? Do any of you?" I once again couldn't hold it. Then I heard a step and looked at the stairs, seeing my family, including my daughter. I put my hand over my eyes. Right when I wanted to put her to bed.

"Ali-Rose, will you show them? Please?" Tanya asked her. "They need to know sweetie. And I don't think your Momma is able to talk about it right now."

CarlislePOW:

I watched as Ali-Rose became to look as if she could cry. But then again, she always looked so angry, what could have made her so angry for such a small child? And what was Tanya talking about when she said show us? How can she show us? Wait, unless, it can't be could it? Of course it could, her mother, no mothers, were both gifted it's not a stretch that she could be too.

**(some more copy and paste, maybe the last but also has some difference added into it so please don't just skip over. Skim if you want. :])**

Suddenly, her eyes turned solid white then the room filled with spectral images of the woods near Bella's home in Forks. Edward stepped from the woods as the familiar roar of my human daughter's truck was heard. From the scenery, it appeared to have been a little over a month after we left.

Bella stepped out of the cab and stopped when she noticed Edward. Each member of my family gasped at her appearance. Her cheeks were sunken in and dark circles looked permanently etched around her eyes. She looked as though she hadn't had a decent night's sleep in ages. The clothes she wore hung loosely from her frame and it was obvious that she wasn't eating properly.

"Bella, take a walk with me. We need to talk," the phantom of my eldest son called.

"No, Edward there is nothing left to discuss. You used Jasper's attack as an excuse to take the only family I've ever known away from me, along with my Soul Mate. You knew that Alice had visions that she and I were meant to be together and deliberately confused me until it was almost too late. Now you've come back to finish me off; Fuck you, Edward," she responded with a hard edge in her voice.

Edward flashed over to her, picked her up and ran into the forest. He stopped at a small clearing and dropped her. Victoria and Laurent were in the center of it with Charlie kneeling in front of them.

"You see, Bella, I've found my true Soul Mate. The problem is that those two found her as well. They are still upset that James was killed because of you. In order to prevent them from killing my mate, I traded them your father's life and yours. Goodbye Bella. Also you should know, Alice, your 'Soul Mate' left you without a second thought, I guess I wasn't the only one playing with your head. But before I leave, I think I want to have a bit of fun before I join my mate." He said before beginning to rape Bella. While she was raped though, Victoria and Laurent tore her father into bits that they then strewed all over the clearing. They waited until Edward was done and he had before before they began to circle Bella and taunt her. Laurent stomped on her right leg, which broke. Then Victoria struck and broke her left arm. Bella screamed out in pain and the monstrous vampires laughed.

Their laughing ended abruptly when two forms streaked out of the woods and attacked them. One was a vampire and the other a giant wolf. The images became a bit blurry but the sound of Victoria and Laurent getting ripped apart was heard. Then the image cleared up as Jasper knelt at Bella's side.

"Bella, I need to get you to the doctor," he said gently.

Bella shook her head, "No doctors, I can't risk them finding out about the baby."

"It's not Edward's is it, how do you know your even pregnant? He just..It just happened now." Jasper asked.

"No, the baby isn't Edwards. The baby is Alice's. I thought she was in love with me, but" she hissed out in pain. " I don't know what anymore, he said they left and Alice didn't fight to stay with me. Maybe..she's just like Edward." She finally began to cry the tears that wanted to fall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own blah blah blah..**

**Ok, I will say this right now. I don't know what I'm doing now. :] I'm going to wing this and just hope an idea comes along..Sooo yea..i don't know what you guys think about that but that's the fact. Don't have a solid plan anymore I have ideas, but still working on how to get to that part of the story. You guys can add in your ideas if I like them, l'll add them in somewhere, and of course say you helped me out. Have to give the earned credit you know. :] **

**Last note- I'm sorry I haven't updated. I had a lot of ways I could go with this. And I think I picked a ok one. Let me know what you think.**

BellaPOW:

If I could cry I would after seeing that. I lived it once, and never wanted to see it again. But stupid Tanya had to ask my daughter to show it. I felt a calming wave hit me. I looked up confused, why did I need to be calmed. I wasn't going to do anything.

I look up and saw Jasper looking at me. Maybe he didn't want me to be sad? It doesn't matter. Let him calm me, It's always welcomed. I looked over to the Cullen's. The emotions were as clear as day. Sadness, pity, fury, and the most of all- pity. I looked at me sisters. Tanya was looking at the Cullen's, my guess is seeing what they felt. Kate was looking at me with sorrow. Carmen was looking at Alice, who looked sad but angry. Why would she be angry? She doesn't have anything to be angry about. Well, no I guess not. She hasn't seen her daughter. Well, besides that there's nothing for her to be angry at. Finally I turned my attention to Kitten. She was trying not to cry. She looked so depressed right now.

I decided that it was enough looking around and went to my daughter. She looked up at me and lifted her arms. I picked her up and kissed her forehead. "Wanna try to go back to bed Kitten?"

"No Momma..C-can I stay in my room and play with Emmie?" She looked at me with hopeful eyes. I smiled softly at her.

"Sure Kitten. Just try not to stay up so late ok?" She sniffed and nodded at me. I put her down and she headed up to her room. I turned to the rest of the group. Esme was the first to look at me.

"Isabella, we swear we had no idea that that had happened to you. We thought Edward was just going to break up with you and leave you home." She pleaded for me to understand.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear Esme. That _son_ of yours is nothing but lies. All he every wanted to do was screw me over after I gave him everything." I felt angry boiling inside of me. Jasper sent a powerful calming wave at me that almost knocked me over. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Kate.

"I think now is a good time to hunt Sister." I nodded at her and went out to the forest.

KatePOW:

I turned to the Cullen's. "You guys have to understand. She is still very hurt by what happened. And she does believe with everything she has that Alice does not love her."

"I do love her! Why can't she see that?" Alice started to come at me, but Esme held her tight in her arms and stroked her hair to try and calm her down.

"I never said you didn't Alice. But Bella, all she sees is what happened. She wants to believe that you love her. That Edward was lying. But she's still hurting from what happened. From everything. She still hasn't gone over the fact that you guys left her and didn't come back. Never even said goodbye. How can she believe you love her if you stayed away?" I walked over to her and bent down to be eye level with her. "I will give you advice though. You want to get through to Bella? Go through Sprite. Talk to Bella but Alice. Do. Not. Push. Her. Do you understand that? If you push her to her limit when she can't handle it then she will push you out. She won't let you back in at all. She won't stop you from getting to know your own daughter, knowing her, she will be close by and watch to make sure Sprite won't get hurt."

"Edward told us it would be protecting her if we stayed behind. I-All I wanted was to protect her. I thought I was doing the right thing by-"

"I know that. You know that. Hell Sprite knows it. But Bella doesn't. She can't see past the hurt." I sighed and stood up. "We have all come to love Bella over the years she has stayed with us. But no matter how much she opens up she has never shown us her full self. There's always a hidden part of her. Alice, I know that you can heal her. You just have to give it time." I looked at the rest of the family. "I think that's enough for tonight. You guys should go home and come back later when she has calmed down a bit."

Carlisle nodded and started to usher everyone out. Tanya, sensing the stress put a hand on my shoulder. "And I thought I was the leader of this coven Sister." We smirked at each other.

"I guess not huh?" I winked. We started to head back to Sprite and play with her before bed. But before we headed back, we heard a voice 'I promise I'll fix this. I'll make it right again.' We all knew who it was from and we all silently prayed to who ever could hear us that she was right. That Bella wouldn't stay a shell forever.


End file.
